lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Dresdan (Story)
The Dresdan Story is the short story created that follows the happenings in the city of Dresdan and the Republic named after it. Detailing the merchant like city of Dresdan the story details the rise of religious conflict in the city which mirrors the direction things are having in the continent as Dragonoph battles against Sigmarite for control of Central Europe with Dresdan one of the areas in open conflict over this decision. Dresdan is the first time that Angelo Ambronogi is mentioned, and he has a growing level of influence in the story as he has managed to corupt several very important figures throughout Europe in a way that had dramatically altered the continent. POV Characters Franky Munitz Francis Munitz Plot Summary The Dresdan Civil War could be argued started the day that Angelo Ambronogi entered Dresdan and turned Francis Munitz towards the forces of Chaos. This movement led to the creation of the Forsaken which was built as a rebellious movement that wanted more rights in the region of Dresdan, but once you joined you realized that it was actually a chaotic movement that you either gave into Chaos or were quickly silenced. As this movement gathered steam they begin sparking a conflict between those who worshipped the Dragon, and those who worshipped Sigmar. This conflict spilled into street fighting which the military of Dresdan was unable to contain, and entire neighborhoods were turned into battlegrounds as the conflict escaleted. The religous section of Dresdan became more and more polarized and in this way each of the houses of Dresdan picked a side and this was believed to be the starting of the civil war, but in fact it was the massacre at the Dresdan Market that would truly begin the civil war. Massacre With the Forsaken moving towards becoming a legitamate force within Dresdan the violent nature of Francis worked itself together during the events of the Dresdan Market Massacre. Francis wanted an event so noticeable that his movement would finally get the notice and recegnition that he believed it so desperatly needed. His commanders argued that they were growing in strength and they didn't need the attention that would come with a large scale attack, but he controlled the movement and forced it to follow him. The plan by Francis quickly became to use the entire stength of the Forsaken to assault the Dresdan markets and kill everyone there. His commanders were horrified as this could kill many allies of the Forsaken and also frighten the merchants who were required for any kind of power play, but he was beyond control at this point. In Francis's madness he returned to his family where he had been absent from for well over a year, and with his return he invited them to meet him the next week to see the opening of his own shop in town. His family was obviously skeptical, and many simply turned him down outright but his older brother, and sister agreed to go see it. Category:Story